The Pokemon Resistance
by Cinnamon-Twists
Summary: An underground mine. An evil ruler. Fennekin doesn't have much experience in fighting but when she's recruited by the resistance, she has to in order to find the humans. Along the way, she remembers her past and finds new love. Only one person knows how she feels and she can always rely on him for anything.
1. The Pokemon Resistance

**Yuz! The first real story I ever made on my fan fiction account that is not One-Shots. Let's hope this isn't horrible. #InsectivoreShipping. I really wish there were more of these shippers out there…Oh well! Rated T for minor swears. **

_It has been forever since we've seen them. Humans have been gone for about 5 years and the world is already changing. The world is now turned into a desert wasteland and everything takes shelter but with every human gone, a leader must take over. Unfortunately, our leader is Malamar. Many of us refused to join him but then he hypnotized most of us. It won't be long until he finds the rest of us though. With everything our group has left to offer, we take shelter in an abandon mine. One day, we will fight back and find the humans but for now, we sulk in the shadows. _

_We are the Pokémon Resistance_

**Pikachu:** Head of operation and good friend. He is an electric type with a shocking personality. He takes in more Pokémon to complete their plan and defeat Malamar.

**Froakie: **Pikachu's assistance and top fighter. He has a rebel personality but is very nice and caring on the inside. The only time he ever feels calm and happy is when Fennekin's around.

**Fletchinder:** The Aerial Ace fighter. He can fight high battles in the sky and is an excellent look out. He usually loves a good prank once in a while.

**Hawlucha:** He is a strong fighter but gets angered easily when anyone interferes with his battle. He is very quiet most of the time to remain focused.

**Chespin:** He is a gluttonous Pokémon that is really friendly. Most of the time, he hangs out with his friends and cracks jokes.

**Bunnelby: **He is a good friend and fighter. He takes many things very seriously and does not appreciate Chespin joking all the time.

**Dedenne:** A small but cheerful creature. He loves running around and relaxing under the tree while munching on juicy berries.

**Pancham: **He is an excellent dancer and fighter. He is good at making plans and an awesome commander. He is the backup leader when Pikachu is sick or not feeling well.

**Fennekin: **She cannot be hypnotized for some reason. Her memory is a bit blurry of the time when she was with Malamar. She got off the wrong foot with many of the Pokémon in the resistance but Froakie seems to get her.

**Sylveon: **She is a nurse and expert on berries. She can create many potions to heal burns, wounds, and many more.

"_Where the heck am I"_ the fennec fox thought to herself. Her heart was pounding and she could barely breathe. Where ever she was, unknown voices surrounded her. Slowly, she opened her eyes. At first, her vision was blurry but as the picture formed, it was a Sylveon. The Sylveon looked at her with a smile.

"I see you're awake" she said happily. Fennekin looked around and saw she was in a drab cave. The walls were dusty and the door and window just showed an underground mine. In fact, it wasn't even a door and window. It was made out of rocks. The picture that she could make out was a bunch of colors running around. Through the "door", a Pokémon came through. He walked up to Sylveon and looked down at Fennekin.

"Is she awake yet?" he asked. The fairy type shook her head. "She still needs a lot more sleep before she can get moving again. Why don't you talk to her for a while? I'm sure she would love some company and I need to search for some berries" Sylveon walked out the "Door" and into the mines. In the meantime, the water type kneeled beside her.

"Hi, I'm Froakie" he told her. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions on why you're here but you need rest. I'll just tell you this though. You are special and that's why we need you" With that being said he formed a water pulse in his hands and put it in a wooden cup. He gave it to her and told her to drink. She obeyed but questions still raced through her head. All she could remember was hitting the hard ground and blacking out. The next thing she knew was that she was here. In a dry cave filled with Pokémon who took care of her and told her she was special. But why? Froakie started to go out back to the mines when a voice from behind called.

"Why am I special?" she asked calmly. She tried standing up but her legs wobbled. Froakie quickly rushed to help her and sat her down on the "bed" she was lying on. But the bed was a slab of rock too. She opened her eyes wider this time and this time, the picture she saw was perfect. An underground mine that prevented sunlight from coming through. Only trees that could grow in the dark were here. A fighting area was filled with a few Pokémon that were training. The one thing she noticed for sure was that there were no humans.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he said. "When we found you near Malamar's lair, you were unconscious but still breathing. Malamar kept ordering you around but it turns out you can resist the urge. That's why we need you to help us find the humans"

Fennekin still looked confused. "Does anyone else know about me around here?" she asked. Froakie nodded his head. "Well, you know Sylveon. The only reason we found you was because Pikachu and I scouted the area up on the surface"

"So three people know me. Who's Pikachu though?"

"Pikachu is the leader of our resistance. He is an electric type and he found this place for us. The Sylveon you met is our nurse here. She knows how to define berries and make cures. I'm Pikachu's assistance and top fighter. You are someone with a gift. Now, back to bed" he said lying her down.

"Can I explore first though? I want to meet everyone and get to know them a bit better. After all, I am new here" Froakie seemed to deny it at first but after puppy dog eyes and a lot of begging, he finally agreed. "Just don't get into any trouble. I'll go tell Pikachu you're awake. One more thing, don't anger some of the fighters"

Froakie went out the "door" to find Pikachu as Fennekin walked out to greet everyone. She looked at the amazing sight before her. The Pokémon that lived here had a source of water coming from a giant crack in the wall. It formed a small pond at the bottom. Near it were trees that grew in the dark and the leaves provided luscious berries. They had a source of light which came from torches on the wall.

In the center, a group formed. Fennekin walked up to the group and saw a glorious bird blow fire on to the ground. She looked closer and realized a battle was going on. The fire bird seemed to be attacking another Pokémon on the ground.

"C'mon Hawlucha!" a gray bunny shouted from the crowd. Fennekin assumed that must be the Pokémon's name that was being attacked on the ground. Hawlucha seemed like he was about to faint. "Finish him off Fletchinder!" a panda yelled. So the fire bird was named Fletchinder and the opponent was Hawlucha. Suddenly, she felt sympathy. How could they be encouraging fighting? Why would they encourage fighting?

"FLAME CHARGE!" Fletchinder shouted as he blasted towards his victim. Fennekin jumped on to the battle field without thinking, surprising everyone who was watching. Using her strength, the rocks around her started glowing blue. They floated in the air and blasted back to Fletchinder making him faint to the ground in defeat. Her heart was racing fast and she could barely feel her legs. The Pokémon started to murmur among themselves as they stared at the fennec fox who was panting.

"YOU!" the two fighters in the arena screeched. Fletchinder and Hawlucha seemed awfully angry. "Can't you stay out of a battle when you see one?" Fennekin didn't even have time to answer. "This is how we train! You have to respect our authorities!" Fennekin backed up against a wall, surrounded. The others that were watching seemed upset as well. How could she ruin their perfect battle routine?

"We don't even know her Hawlucha. Maybe we should give her a chance first" Bunnelby suggested. All the Pokémon turned their attention to Bunnelby. "What if she was recruited by Pikachu?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Hawlucha shouted. "There are no more Pokémon to recruit so she must be an enemy, right?"

Everyone started nodding her heads in agreement. His hand started glowing as he lashed out an attack on her. Fennekin was thrashed against the wall even harder as tears started blinding her eyes. She started to whimper as the others laughed. "Look at the enemy crying!" Chespin joked mimicking her actions. "I'm not an enemy!" she shouted. "I was brought here" As they were about to attack her again, Fennkin braced herself for what was about to hit her. She knew this was the end. He hurled his fist at her when a Water Pulse shot through the air making everyone step back.

"Enough!" Froakie ordered as he made his way to Fennekin. Everyone was astonished that the girl was telling the truth. He held out his hand to her as her eyes blurred. She could start seeing stars and darkness but she pulled herself up into his arms.

"Woah!" he exclaimed in horror. "You don't look too good. You might want to see Sylveon for some medicine" As he leaded her back to the room, he turned back giving everyone a stone, cold, glare. This took everyone back. Fennekin limped back using her good leg and Froakie's shoulder. When they finally made it, Fennekin collapsed on the stone bed. Memories raced through her head as thoughts pounded their way out. Everything starts coming back to her.

_Running through the caves is Fennekin. Her speed allowed her to barely make it out. Even though she was fast, the hypnotized Pokémon blocked her way. She scampered around in the dark, desperately trying to find her way out. Every exit was blocked by Pyroar and Litleo. Those were the few of her troubles. A Malamar gazed at her with evil eyes. He used his tentacle and lifted her chin up._

"_Not so speedy now" he said in a chilling voice. This made her fur stick up on every end. The echoes in the cave sounded like they bounced around for miles. All they said were "trapped now and forever". Fennekin looked up._

"_You can't do this to me" She shouted in terror. She gulped. The shadows seemed to move in closer with every step she took. When they were just about to reach her…_

"AHHH!" Fennekin cried. Sitting up on the bed, she looked around. No cave. Just her new home, where everyone hates her. She could still feel her heart racing fast like she had done a marathon. She felt her arm, still bruised from the fight earlier. If she tried walking, she would breakdown in no time. Fennekin just sat alone. Sylveon and Froakie rushed through the door. They seemed worried. After all, Fennekin did let out an ear piercing shriek. A Pikachu trailed behind the two with a concerned look.

"Fennekin" Froakie said walking over to her. "This is our leader Pikachu. He is really strong and if you need anything, you can ask him or me"

Fennekin still didn't calm down. Her stomach was full of butterflies. She just started mumbling something. "Why was I in there? Why did they want only me?" Pikachu had a confused look on his face.

"What is she talking about?" Pikachu asked staring at the fox. He crossed his arms as if he was expecting her to answer right away. He turned his head to Froakie and Sylveon who just shook their heads. The fire type didn't respond.

Suddenly, two Pokémon walked in. Froakie didn't look pleased. He just turned to Fennekin and then back at them. "What do you want?" he muttered. They walked closer to the fox, who was really terrified.

"We're here to apologize" Fletchinder said calmly. "We didn't know you were new here and we have an instinct to keep everyone safe. If we knew you better, we could be friends. So why don't we start over" he suggested. "I'm Fletchinder and this is Hawlucha. Pleased to meet you"

Everyone was silent. Fennekin kept staring into space. "Ok" she said with a nod. Even though she was agreeing to be friends, there was still bitterness in her voice. She wouldn't forgive them for what they did but she could put the past behind her.

**Don't worry; I will give everyone a lovable personality in the next chapter. I really hope this isn't that bad. Oh well, Read and Review. No Flaming.**


	2. Battle Impressions

**Here we go. I'll continue you the story because I can. **** It's fun writing anyway. So without further interruptions, I present Chapter 2.**

Fennekin lay on her bed looking up at the roof. She wished she could see the stars again but since the surface was dangerous, Pikachu forbids anyone from going up. They only go up occasionally when they need to or a mission. The fox tossed and turned for a while, trying to get a comfortable position but nothing worked. She tossed a rock at the wall and it boomeranged back. Fennekin plopped down on the bed and tried sleeping again but she couldn't. She was used to sleeping under the stars and looking at the sky. She always thought that the moon would guide her to a better place and she would be safe. It led her here. In a cave full of Pokémon she barely knew. If she was so special, then she wanted answers. The answer to why she was brought here.

Getting up from the bed, she headed out her little stone room and into the mines. She gazed at the torch light. How amazing it looked. It lighted up the cave like the sun brightening the fields. The trees that grew in the dark would blossom some fruits. There was very little grass but it was still nice to see it grow on the cliffs of the cave. The waterfall seemed to make tiny rainbows with the torch light. The pond rippled and it formed tiny waves. The cave looked better at nighttime then day.

All the Pokémon were sleeping in their stone rooms. Fennekin could see some of them happily snoozing while she was here, awake. Before long, she discovered a flight of stairs that led up to a rock balcony. The sight was so amazing that you could see the whole base from here. She them noticed someone lurking in the shadows. He was also staring down but gave her a small smile. He walked into the torch light and put his arm on the railing.

"How was your first day?" Froakie asked her with concern. "It might have been hard but trust me, it gets better soon. You just need to introduce yourself all over again" He turned his attention back to the scenery while she joined him. Fennekin looked back at the sight, it made her calm down. She knew Malamar wanted her for some devious plan but what. Her memory was clogged up still. Should she tell him? Maybe later.

"It wasn't that bad" She replied. Her wounds were still hurting from being slammed against that stone wall. She just shook it off like it was nothing but it did sting a little. "Except for being almost murdered by my soon to be friends or companions" she mumbled. This made Froakie look at her for a moment. There was no emotion on his face but he was worried. He sighed.

"Hawlucha is just a tough fighter" the water type explained."He doesn't like being interrupted when it comes to anything, especially battling so rookie mistake. He's a nice person when you get to know him. Believe me, we use to have a bit of a small rivalry before but we get along fine now" Fennekin just shook her head.

"How am I supposed to get along with everyone here?" She said, voice cracking up. "I don't even belong here. I don't have any family or friends" She slid down alongside the railing and looked back at the view. Froakie sat beside her and started talking again.

"We are your family now" he told her. He grabbed a hold of her hands and looked in her eyes. Her eyes shimmered in the torch light making them a ruby shade. "You just don't know it yet. I'll introduce you to some of the Pokémon tomorrow. Why don't you get some sleep and we'll chat later"

Fennekin nodded. She scampered down the stairs and back to her room. She looked towards the roof and smiled happily. At least she could count on someone to help her. Her eyes closed and she waited for tomorrow.

Fennekin woke up and stared out her window. Everyone was awake already. She walked out the door and bumped into Sylveon. The fox fell on to the floor in a thud. Sylveon kindly used her feelers to help her up and patted her on the head.

"Why don't I show you around the nurse's office for a while?" She suggested. "You could learn a little something for future reference"

Fennekin wasn't all that excited but she didn't have anywhere else to go so why not? She followed the nurse into a room filled with engravings on the wall. It showed many recipes for cures, medicine, and what kind of berries to use. On the rock table were some berries scattered around and a few empty cups. The room was a bit messy but it was very interesting to see what Sylveon did for the day.

"So what are you working on now" Fennekin asked as she stared at the drawing on her desk. It was a picture of a Pokémon with dizzy eyes ingesting some kind of medicine.

"A cure for hypnosis" she replied. "For a while, we have been searching for a cure but so far, no luck. You know you're little water type friend, right?" Fennekin nodded her head. "He thinks you're the key to cracking this case. After all, you can't get hypnotized"

"Why me though and I don't even remember much so really, there's no point" the fire type mumbled. "I don't belong here anyway. How many times do I have to repeat myself on that? No one likes me and no one will accept me. I had better chances being enslaved my Malamar" Sylveon felt a bit of sympathy for her. She did have a rough day.

A panda Pokémon walked in. He had a green leaf sticking out of his mouth to give him that "cool" factor and had big, black eyes. He seemed very tough and intimidating. Fennekin remembered him from yesterday. Being scolded by all those Pokémon. She had already made peace with Hawlucha and Fletchinder. Now she was about to meet someone else.

"Showing the rookie around, Sylveon?" the panda asked crossing his arms. "Has she wrecked anything yet?" This made the fox's blood boil. She did not like being teased over one little thing that happened yesterday. Fennekin just growled back.

"Watch your back scamp!" she warned. "I'll get you back one day if you keep this up" This made him feel uncomfortable but he just chuckled.

"Girl has got an attitude apparently" he said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I was just joking. Froakie told me to show you around since you're new and no one actually knows you. The way you broke our fight up yesterday must mean he has a soft side for you"

Fennekin turned a light shade of pink but held it together. "So, I'm Fennekin and who are you exactly?" she asked.

"Name's Pancham" he introduced. "I am the back-up leader and plan maker. Mess with me and I got my eye on you for revenge. Let's go Foxy, I don't have all day" Pancham went out of the nurse's office with Fennekin trailing behind.

They went to a small training arena where many of the Pokémon prepared. Sticks lay on the ground and pebbles were scattered on the battle field. It certainly was a big mess. Many of the ones training just shot her a glare that was cold. Some of them probably still hadn't forgiven her fully yet. Who could blame them anyway?

"Ready for your daily training rookie?" he asked. The fox didn't even have time to respond. Before she knew it, Pancham led her to the arena and started shouting. "Hey!" his echoes bounced off the side of the walls. "Rookie needs to train! Any volunteers?" The whole place went silent and Fennekin prayed that no one would come up to the challenge because if they did, she was doomed.

"I'll do it!" someone answered. The Pokémon pushed his way up to the arena and grinned. His light brown body was a chestnut shade. He had some darker brown spots here and there. White finger tips and green spikes on his head. He picked up a stick off the ground.

"Ready rookie?" he questioned. He pointed the stick as if he was aiming to throw it at her heart directly. Fennekin could feel her heart pounding as if she was running in the caves again. Malamar's chilling voice saying to her that she wasn't going to make it. For a moment, she ignores all of her surroundings as her memory comes back.

"_Let me go!" she screeched as the walls closed in. Malamar seemed to enjoy this moment since he was going to rule the world and enslave everyone. He just needed to get her on his side._

"_Just let her go, Fennekin" he commanded. "She made a mistake and it's over now. Come to my side before any real harm is done to you" The fire type growled._

"_What real harm?!" she shouted. "You already took her and now I'm here to take her back. Nothing is going to stop me you giant squid monster!"_

"_Face it, nothing will work" he cackled. "Nothing will defeat me and if I am going down, I definitely won't be stopped by you"_

"Fennekin!" the challenger shouted. "I said, are you ready?" Fennekin quickly realized what she was doing and nodded her head. Why couldn't she remember though? She needed to know more about this and as soon as possible. Getting back to the battle, Fennekin picked up the closest stick to her. It was sharp at the top and had a nice shade of brown. It looked like it came from a spruce wood tree.

"Ready!" she replied as she got into battle mode. Her challenger sighed deeply. Finally, she was ready to do this. If he didn't yell at her, she would probably day dream for the whole day.

"By the way, I'm Chespin" he greeted. He smiled to let her have a warm welcome. He did laugh at her yesterday but he was the joking type. He would never want to hurt anyone's feelings. By now, the group had gathered around to see this fight. Fennekin didn't feel that confident but she might as well give it a try.

"Nice to meet you Chespin" she said. "So, ready to lose to a girl?" This took Chespin back. He had never been trashed talked by any girls before. Even the crowd gasped.

"Feeling competitive today, don't we?" he shot back. "Pancham, could you count us down, please" The panda nodded his head in response.

"Three..."

Fennekin tensed up a little. She never had done this before. She wasn't the kind of person to get into battles. She also wasn't the winning type if you know what I mean.

"Two..."

Chespin could feel the adrenaline in his body. The feeling before he was about to battle. He wasn't that good either since most of the day he was cracking jokes so this was going to be a fair fight for both of them.

"One..."

The numbers were ticking down as they both waited to hear the signal. All eyes were on the fighters as the battle was about to commence.

"GO!"

Chespin took the first move and went straight in to tackle. This hit Fennekin directly since she wasn't used to speed yet. Quickly regaining caution, she tried blasting a flamethrower but it was dodged swiftly. Chespin laughed and threw in a Pin-Missile. Green arrowheads flew towards the fox but she jumped and merely dodged the attack. Already, she was tired.

"Not bad for a rookie" he teased. He used Vine-Whip and Fennekin was slammed against the wall, harder than ever. She was starting to wonder how she was still lasting this long. Voices echoed in her head as Chespin walked closer to her. He put his foot on top of her head and cheered in victory.

"Check it out!" he shouted in pride and glory. "I have conquered the rookie!" The crowd erupted with cheers and she could her some of them encouraging her to stand up but Chespin's foot nailed her to the ground.

Picking up her stick, she poked Chespin in the stomach with the sharp end. This made his howl in pain as he held on his foot. He stepped back to his side and snarled. Fennekin stood up with confident and grinned.

"I'm not going down that easily!" she stated. She ran towards him and pounced in top. She forced him on to the ground and started using Scratch constantly. Chespin couldn't even open his eyes wide enough to see her. He just used his feet to push her off and she slammed to the ground.

"Competition, ehh" he said bitterly. Fennekin slowly got up and went back on all fours. She smiled and for the first time, she felt proud. She never knew she could make it this far before but she did. They both lunged at each other with rapid speed but before they could clash together, Fennekin put on the breaks and stepped aside. This caught Chespin off guard and he slammed to the rocky surface. Fennekin quickly turned around to see her struggling challenger try to lift himself off the ground but the damage he took from missing was a bit severe and he fainted. The crowd cheered and Fennekin was pretty happy herself. She had accomplished something amazing she never did. Chespin was on the floor when he heard footsteps approach.

"Good battle Chespin" she said extending her arm. Chespin pulled himself up and nodded his head. "You too" he replied. "Maybe you do have some potential"

"Indeed she does" a voice called. Fennekin turned to see the water type walk up to her. "I was watching that battle. You did a good job today"

"You know, I think I could make some friends here if I try" she finally replied.

"Good for you Fennekin. Now, according to Pikachu's rules, you have to have a job while you're here. It depends on what you're good at. Right now, you can help Sylveon, starting tomorrow"

"Sounds good"

Fennekin went back to her dorms. She took out a twig she had brought back and some berry juice to paint a scenery on her ceiling. When she was done, vibrant, pink stars looked back down at her.

Feels like home...

**So what did you guys think of the second chapter. Good character development so far. Read and Review! No Flaming please!**


	3. Night Watchers

***Sighs* Ready for another chapter! Read and Review! No Flaming Please!**

Fennekin woke up in the middle of the night. She had another weird dream, the same one each and every time. Malamar chased her through the caves as she pleaded to him. For some reason, every time he was about to reach her, she woke up. There was no point going back to bed now, it was an hour until morning so she just stayed awake. For about five minutes, she was bored to death. She needed someone to keep her company. Hopefully, he would be up at this time.

Sneaking out of her room, she pasted many of the Pokémon. Only making the sound of snapping twigs every now and then but all was well. Just like yesterday, she climbed the stairs that led to the balcony and was pleased to find her water type friend awake. She tapped him on the shoulder, making him startled. He looked over at her.

"Why are you awake?" he asked. It wasn't that he didn't like her; it was just that she needed rest if she was going to be ready to fight. Fennekin sighed aloud.

"Can't sleep for some reason" she replied. "I keep having that same dream about Malamar and I can't seem to think about anything else" The fox let out a yawn and she stretched her paws. "Since I can't sleep, do you mind if I ask you some questions so I can get to know you better?" Froakie nodded his head.

"Ask away" he answered. The fire type thought to herself for a while. Fennekin didn't make that many friends here and she might as well get to know the ones she already has. Her mind was completely blank as if she could think of nothing but white. She finally got a question in her head but she knew it was kind of dumb.

"Do you have a real name?" She questioned. The water type stared off in to space for a while, hoping to ignore the question. He knew he couldn't shake her anyway so he might as well tell her.

"Aqua" he mumbled. His voice was really soft but Fennekin was right beside him and she heard everything. She smiled brightly.

"Aqua?" she said with a giggle. Froakie gave her a cold glare but he stared back down on the ground drawing an imaginary circle with his foot. He didn't want to give her the cold shoulder but it irked him a little when people joked around with something personal. For some reason, he just had a soft side for Fennekin for some reason though. He didn't know if it was her sparkling eyes or perfect smile but her personality was always so innocent and adorable.

"Yeah" he responded. "Aqua is a light blue-green color, it reminds me of water all the time and since I'm a water type, it's a pretty good name. At least, that's what I think. There's also another reason they call me Aqua but I'll explain later to you" He waved his hand in mid-air for a while as blue sparks started to form but he quickly concealed it in his palm.

"That's a nice name" She complimented. "If you were wondering, my real name is Blaze" He looked up at her for a brief moment but quickly nodded his head. "Can I call you Aqua now?" Froakie shook his head.

"Pikachu said we can't use our real names in case our enemies find out and track us down. You can call me Aqua but only when we're alone" He then had a strange look on his face.

"Blaze?" he said with a smile. He started laughing for a while which made the fire type give him a small nudge. "Your name is Blaze" he said between breaths of air. Fennekin rolled her eyes but continued her sentence to explain a little bit more to him.

"I was named after something like you" she explained. "Blaze is like a fierce, burning fire that usually brightens up places. Just like you, I have some story behind my name"

"Good point rookie" he joked. Blaze couldn't help but let a wide grin spread across her face. She took in a few deep breaths.

"Okay, next question then. Are you nice to me because I could help you defeat Malamar?" He thought for a moment, wondering what to say. Fennekin saw him flinch a little. She had her eyes locked on his trying to see through any lies he might tell.

"It might look like that at first glance" he admitted. "But you've grown on me a little and considering that this is coming from me, it means a lot" His voice became softer as he said the sentence but Fennekin felt somewhat special and warm on the inside. The truth was all she needed to feel safe and he had given her that.

For a while, they just held each other's gaze until they heard a few yawns from below. They both looked down to see everyone wake from their slumber and get back to work. 'Time to start my new job' Fennekin thought to herself. She was glad she was working with Sylveon. The fairy type always helped her out most of time, despite all those injuries she had.

"C'mon Blaze" Froakie called snapping her out of daydream mode. The fox quickly shook her head and walked over to the stairwell.

"Bye Aqua" she said, heart beating fast. Her pulse had increased a little back at their talk over there. She felt this feeling before but where? Before she could come up with something, a gray bunny hopped over to them.

"Morning love birds!" the bunny greeted. The moment he said that, Fennekin was completely and utterly embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet and she tried to cover her face with her paws. The bunny looked just as confused as Froakie did.

"Relax Fennekin, it was just a joke" the water type informed her. "And it better stay as a joke" he continued as he gave the bunny a murderous look who put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, I've been spending way too much time listening to Chespin crack his lame jokes all the time" he apologized as he looked over at the fox whose face was now a lighter shade of pink. "I'm Bunnelby" he introduced.

"BUNNELBY!" a voice called in anger. A small electric rodent scampered up the stairs and jumped on the railing in no time. He was a dark shade of orange with a lighter colour stomach. He had small black ears with a cream color filling on the inner parts. His bright red cheeks let out electricity into the air. He also resembled Pikachu a bit. "You have to wait for me. I may be small but I have feelings too!" he exclaimed.

"Everyone, meet Dedenne, the one and only" Bunnelby said sarcastically. Fennekin looked at the small mouse over and over again. She found it hard to believe that he was in the resistance, especially because of the size difference. He was like a pint sized marshmallow you would want to squeeze forever. She also thought about him fighting but that idea was too funny to be true.

"So you're the rookie everyone's been talking about lately, ehh?" he asked putting his tiny paws on his hips. Now she was about to burst out laughing.

"I guess you could say that mousey" She grinned happily. Even when he was calling her a rookie, his voice sounded so ridiculous that she wanted to laugh out loud every time she heard it. It was a bit high pitched with some squeaks in it. "Well, I have to go and see what Sylveon wants me to do for her. It might be my first day but I want to make sure I have a good record of coming on time"

Fennekin walked down the stairwell ad in to the nurse's office. Instantly, the scent hit her. It was a mixed smell of berries and leaves. It didn't smell too good though because there was also a hint of burnt wood thrown into the mix. The smell was a bit overpowering but she just plugged her nose as she walked over to the fairy type and tapped her gently on the shoulder. Sylveon turned around and noticed the fire type trying to find some fresh air. She quickly mashed some flower petals up and stirred it in water. She let the new scent waft around the room and it smelled a bit nicer. When Fennekin started breathing in the air again, she felt a whole lot better.

"How can you stand that?" the fox exclaimed. The words came rushing out of her mouth but Sylveon didn't look angry. The nurse must have been used to this smell all the time since she's with it all the time.

"Ready for our first lesson?" Sylveon asked. Fennekin nodded her head in response but she was really unsure of herself.

Inside the mines, Pikachu sat with Froakie as the two of them watched the Pokémon do their daily routine. During this time, everyone would chat with each other and share stories. It helped them pass time and it made it a lot more fun to work. The electric type stared at his friend.

"Feeling okay today buddy?" he asked. Pikachu knew something was up. His friend wasn't usually this quiet, especially this part of the day.

"Everything's fine" the water type replied. "Discover anything new about Malamar yet? He hasn't been doing anything lately and the surface is just so quiet"

"Not yet. He's probably just in his cave murmuring something to his people. How's the rookie doing so far?"

"She's doing pretty well. Made her commitment to the team and she should be ready in no time if we stick to the schedule"

"That's what I like to hear" Pikachu said with a smile. His cheeks buzzed with electricity and then turned towards the cliff. Dedenne was hanging from the edge sending help messages through electric waves. "Got to go" The leader ran across the mine searching for either Fletchinder or Hawlucha. He hoped his friend could hold on a little longer.

Froakie sat alone. He didn't notice someone standing behind him though. The grass Pokémon slid in next to him and nudged him softly.

"Rookie's doing fine so far, isn't she?" Chespin questioned. He flexed his spikes on top if his head a little to give them a good stretch. "She owned me in a battle yesterday. Am I aloud to call any re-matches around this joint?"

"Fennekin's doing fine" Froakie replied. Just then, an ear shattering scream erupted from behind. This made everyone turn their heads to the nurse's office, which had smoke steaming out. "Just fine" he mumbled to himself.

**Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No Flaming Please!**


	4. Answers

**Ok...OMG WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I UPDATED! Sorry for the wait because I left for about a week vacation and soo...I should be updating sooner now..**

Fennekin laid against the edge of the tree bark. Earlier she had been yelled at by Pikachu because she had accidentally blown up the nurse's lab. Black smog was clouded around everywhere and it was really hard to breathe. Some potion cups were lying on the ground and it left some marks on the wall. Sylveon had forgiven her since it was her first time but Pikachu was a different story. His face was literally burning red as if he was about to burst into flames. The fire type looked at her surroundings.

It was around the afternoon. Tiny bits of light showed through the cracks in the walls. The torches were blown out so it would be easier to work without the fear of being burned alive. For some reason, it was pretty quiet. There were very few sounds. Only the faint chirps above the surface were heard. Fennekin continued to daydream to herself. Why did they put her here?

"Blaze" a voice hissed from behind. The fox seemed surprised. Wait a minute, the only person who knew her real name was...

"Aqua" she said softly. The water type hopped from behind and sat down beside her. He placed his hand over her paw and leaned back. Fennekin's stomach exploded with butterflies for some reason.

"So I've heard that someone blew up the nurse's office today" Aqua stated. He stretched the word 'someone' and Blaze knew why. It was because he knew she did it. "Do you know who it is?" he joked.

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny" she said sarcastically. "Just saying, it was my first time so you could go easy on me"

Aqua patted her head and chuckled. "You've got to get used to living life like us now" he told her. "I'll be honest with you" Froakie looked around to make sure no one was listening before he continued on with his sentence. "The resistance is probably the last place you want to go if you're looking for people that really care about you. This place is filled with ones that know they can save the others that got taken away. If you can train and do your best, you'll fit in perfectly and maybe, just maybe, they'll give you a chance"

The fire type smiled. At least she could rely on someone for advice here. The only people that had been nice to her were Sylveon and Froakie. Soon, the water type had to leave and Fennekin was left in complete silence.

The fox was completely alone. She was by herself, no one else around to see what she was doing. She just dozed off and fell asleep.

_3 Years ago_

_It was 2 years after Malamar took over and everyone looked for shelter to hide. Once he caught you, there was no escape. _

_A young fox named Blaze trotted along the stream with her younger sister. The grass was still a bit green and there were still water streams that flowed along the area. Malamar was doing something in his cave today so Blaze had insisted to come out. Her little sister was worried though. Many Pokémon were still not under his control yet but at least a quarter of them were. Blaze looked at her reflection and smiled to herself. Her parents left them when they were still young and Blaze took responsibility for her little sister, Rose. She was named that because she was born in a patch full of roses. _

"_Are you sure about this Blaze?" Rose asked in a high pitched voice. The small fox had always been under her sister's protection and never knew how to protect herself. Blaze usually did the right thing but today's decision was a bit risky._

"_I'm sure about this Rose" Blaze said confidently as she gave her a little nudge. "You can trust me about this, for sure"_

"_If you say so..." the little fox replied, her voice trailing off as she looked at the skies. The small eyes followed a flying object coming closer to them. "Um...Blaze?" Rose said softly. Blaze turned her head around._

"_Yes" She followed her younger sister's eyes to something in the skies. It looked like...Inkay? Blaze frowned and then looked worried. "It's Malamar's assistance's. We have to go home now!"_

_The two foxes took off and ran in the direction of their home. The snapping of twigs was heard from behind as they went as fast as they could. Blaze could feel her feet getting a bit sore and hear the approaching sounds of their enemies. _

"_BLAZE!" Rose shouted as she was lifted into the air. Blaze stopped in her tracks immediately and turned around. The group of Inkay that were chasing them took her sister and it was all her fault. Rose was taken away and the only thing left was a small red dot in the air. It soon disappeared and Blaze slumped down. She had been so focused on getting herself out of there, she forgot that her sister was younger and she couldn't run as fast. _

"_This is all my fault" Blaze said to herself. The voice repeated itself in her head._

"_This is all my fault"_

"_This is all my fault..."_

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Blaze screeched as she woke up. It was all a dream but she remembered. It was 3 years ago when she made that foolish decision and now her sister had to pay the price. There had to be more to the story though or she wouldn't have ended up at Malamar's cave in the first place or be recruited by the resistance...

Fennekin's heart was racing and she could barely breathe. It was as if she had relived through that entire moment and the guilt was eating her alive. "If only I could save her..." she said to herself as her voice trailed off.

"Are you feeling ok, rookie?" Pancham asked. Caught off guard, Fennekin jumped a little when she heard him ask.

"Just a bad dream but I think I know how I ended up here. It has something to do with that evil guy" She admitted. The panda seemed shocked after she told him that. If this was the ruler she was talking about, then they might have a chance at this fight. Pancham took her by the paw and dragged her to Pikachu immediately. They found him in the nurse's office with Sylveon as they both cleaned up.

The place was cleaned up and it looked amazing. Wooden cups were all placed in a row on the stone desk. The walls were dusted and it looked as clean as a rocky wall could get. The floor was a bit slippery though since it was mopped with water. The nurse's office was as good as new and more importantly, it looked like Fennekin never ruined it in the first place.

"Foxy knows why she's here" The panda stated as he sat in a nearby corner. Pikachu and Sylveon just nodded their heads and told her to tell the story. When she finished, the electric type just gave her a confused look as in "What does this have to do with the resistance?"

"Not only that but ever since I've been here, I've been having some crazy flashbacks of running through Malamar's cave" Fennekin added. Pikachu took interest in this new information.

"If you have any more of those dreams about Malamar, please inform me about it" Pikachu ordered. "This could be the lead we were looking for"

Fennekin left the office and walked over to a mossy area to lay down. She needed to relax a little after all that. In her mind, she started to try and piece everything together but she was still missing some info. It was like a puzzle that could never be solved but she knew there was a way. She just needed to find it. The only thing she could do now was to believe in herself and hope for the best. Chespin slid in beside her and grinned.

"So, you finally know why you're here, huh?" the grass type asked. The fox nodded her head in response and she suddenly frowned.

"My sister..." she said with a hint of sadness.

"I know, I heard your story from the window" Chespin admitted. "You're not the only one who lost someone though. I'm guessing you've haven't heard the tale of the Phantump that once was part of our resistance"

Fennekin shook her head. The legend of Phantump? Was this some kind of joke to cheer her up or something?

"Chespin!" a voice called. The fire type recognized it right away. It belonged to her loyal, water type friend. He walked up to the two of them and looked at the grass type who merely shrugged as if he had done nothing wrong.

"You know that you're not supposed to tell her that story until Pikachu says that he thinks she's ready to hear it" Froakie said as he crossed his arms.

"I know but I can't resist telling secrets even though I am in the resistance" Chespin stated with a chuckle. "Get it, I'm in the resistance and I can't resist telling secrets"

Froakie and Fennekin turned to each other and shook their heads in disappointment. That was kind of low, even for him.

"Oh come on guys" the grass type said in annoyance. "At least I'm trying here. C'mon, just trying to brighten the mood" Wow! Could this day get any better than this? Seriously, can it please get better than this?

Pikachu heard the commotion and walked over to see what this was about. After all, a leader has to make sure everything is running smoothly and orderly. If something was wrong, he would have to put a stop to it.

"What's going on?" Pikachu asked calmly. He turned his head from side to side to make sure no one was hurt or injured. The three of them stayed quiet as the electric type stood there, waiting for an answer. They could tell he wasn't angry though, they just didn't want to tell him that Chespin spilled the beans about the story. But, if it was what they had to do, they would have to just say it.

"Chespin told Fennekin about The legend of Phantump" Froakie mumbled. Pikachu opened his mouth but no words came out. Instead, he just stood there in silence while he looked at the fire type.

"Maybe it's best if we tell her the story now" Pikachu said bitterly. "I mean, if she wants to know, then we should tell her. Also, it would prevent her from snooping around and asking everyone about the story"

They all sighed in agreement and so the story began...

**Sorry if this is short but I still need to practice writing longer so I guess I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
